


adore you

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I don't make the rules that's just how it is, I promise, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, alec gets jealous and clingy when he's drunk, ambiguously set in a time period where nobody wants to kill them, don't let izzy bully you into doing shots it won't end well, drunk!Alec, hmmm let's think i am lonely and alone and lonely, magnus and alec love each other no i'm not jealous, magnus bane is supportive but also will tease you half to death if you let him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Alec is different when he's drunk. Not a bad different, in all honestly Magnus would say quite the opposite.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo lovely people of the TSC fandom! tis i, a lurker in the shadows! this is the first thing i've written for this fandom (but by no means my first fic) and in all honesty i am TERRIFIED. it's intimidating, y'know?  
> this is all to say i hope you like this, it's from a prompt my fantastic beta reader gave me (go check her out, she's on ao3 @moonbender)  
> please comment and tell me what you think!  
> xxx

Magnus stretched his arms above his head, yawning as they cracked and popped. A small round dial with several blinking dots lit up, shining with a golden light before winking back out again.

“You’re late, Alexander,” he tutted. “Wonder what you’ve gotten yourself into this time. If you went to go kill demons again…” Magnus trailed off at the very warm, very comforting thought of his boyfriend.

Chairman Meow crept across the room, bumping into his hand in an aggressive bid for affection.

“Hello there, you beautiful baby.” Magnus couldn’t keep the coo out of his voice, grateful nobody was around to hear him fuss over the cat. “C’mere.” With a long-fingered hand, Magnus lifted the cat and cuddled him into his chest, scratching behind his ears. Chairman Meow purred contentedly.

Magnus was beginning to drift off when the door opened with a loud thud. “Alexander? Is that you?”

Several small crashes answered. “Yup, is me. Alexander. That’s who I am.”

Magnus sat up, smiling slightly. “Love, are you drunk?”

“Not drunk. _You’re_ drunk.” Alec walked into the room with less than his usual grace, his cheeks flushed red with alcohol. Behind him trailed Izzy, looking as untouchably perfect as ever. Not a hair out of place, she sashayed over to Magnus exaggeratedly, her miniskirt flaring dangerously.

“He’s drunk,” she whispered loudly. “Very drunk.”

Magnus laughed. “I thought so. Alexander, why didn’t you tell me you would be out so late? I would’ve gone to bed hours ago, a warlock needs his beauty sleep you know…”

Alec slumped into a scandalously high-backed armchair across from the couch where Magnus sat. “Didn’t know I would be out so late,” he mumbled, slightly slurred.

“What did you get him to drink?” Magnus asked Izzy, slightly in awe. “I’ve never seen him this bad before.” They both turned to look at the shadowhunter, taking in his crossed eyes and mussed up hair.

Izzy blinked innocently at Magnus. “I didn’t do anything.”

“She…got me to do those- what do you call them- bullets?” Alec puzzled aloud, leaning back in the chair. “Nnno, that’s not right…”

“Shots? Izzy, you got him to do shots?”

“She’s scary,” Alec defended himself.

Izzy burst out laughing. “You let your little sister bully you into taking shots of vodquila, huh? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you wanted to do it.”

Magnus resumed scratching Chairman Meow. “Vodquila, you say? Is that the vodka-tequila mix that-“

“Yes, that Jace had on the day of the _Incident._ ” Izzy tossed her hair over her shoulder. If Magnus didn’t know better, he would say she was completely sober, but the slightly spacey look in her eyes told him otherwise. “Why forget one night when you can wipe the whole hard drive? I must say, he’s taking it remarkably well. I’ve seen grown men pass out over a weaker drink.”

“He’s too stubborn to do so,” Magnus teased. “Aren’t you, love? Can’t let a drink get the better of you?”

Alec groaned, smiling through his fingers as he did so. “M starting to regret it, things are very _bubbly_ right now.”

Izzy stood up. “I’m not even going to ask what that means. I’m going to leave now, before he gets…”

“Fun?” Magnus suggested.

She laughed. “I was going to say over-affectionate and emotional but yeah, fun works too. Enjoy yourselves!” she called over her shoulder as she left.

The door shut with a slam that made Alec wince. “Don…don’t know how she managed to talk me into that…”

Magnus lay back down on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Well, I wouldn’t complain just yet. Ready to go to bed, Alexander? It’s pretty late, and while I am a fan of staying up late with you, you might not be.” Under his hand, Chairman Meow’s small chest rose in time with the rhythm of sleep.

Alex looked from the cat, to Magnus, then just glared up at the ceiling, switching from mood to mood faster than you could say Jonathan Christopher Herondale Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood.

“What’s got your pretty face all rumpled?” Magnus teased.

Alec drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. “Nothing.”

He looked from the disgruntled and very drunk man opposite him to the cat sleeping on his chest, and suddenly everything clicked. “Oh, I get it, you’re jealous!” he exclaimed softly, as not to disturb Chairman Meow.

“I- what…I don’t get _jealous_ …”

His flushing face said otherwise.

“Do you want cuddles too?”

At Magnus’ words, Alec perked up. He crossed the room, only knocking over a pile of papers. 

As Alec settled himself against Magnus legs, leaning his head against his chest, Magnus smiled. “Jealous of a cat now, are we?”

Alec hummed noncommittally, throwing an arm across his boyfriend’s waist. Magnus kissed the top of his head, relishing the simple closeness. 

“You missed,” Alec mumbled. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Alec tilted his head up, pouting slightly. “You missed.”

“Alexander, what are you- mph!” 

Alec’s lips pressed against his own, soft as ever. Magnus smiled against his mouth and shifted so he could fully face the other man. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds however, as Alec pulled away, eyelids drooping. “M’so tired… can’t think straight…”

“None of you is straight, darling.” Magnus laughed quietly and leaned up to kiss his forehead. "Come on. Sleep." 

Alec nodded, reaching up for another kiss. Magnus turned his head away. "Nope. Go brush your teeth," he said teasingly. 

"Oh….right," he gave Magnus a sleepy grin and stumbled to the bathroom.

Magnus watched him go, his mouth tingling but not from the remnants of alcohol on Alec’s lips. 


End file.
